


Red Roses

by Cheesus_X



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Countries Using Human Names, France Being France (Hetalia), Minor Bad Touch Trio (Hetalia), Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesus_X/pseuds/Cheesus_X
Summary: Francis gives a small amount of wisdom to the world using roses as his focus to express his opinion





	Red Roses

'A rose is a strong and passionate flower  
When it is red that passion cannot be beaten by any other  
Lovers adore to show their admiration for each other with the simple gift of a red rose  
But red roses have thorns, a fault which most people do not appreciate  
Very few decide to admire the flower as a whole, thorns and all  
Thus the stem is usually stripped of its thorns to deem it "safe" to hold and touch  
It's faults are removed and now it has been made to resemble all the others  
You are a red rose too, and you do indeed have your thorns  
Those wild red roses have much freedom and keep their thorns  
They are admired and respected, so some decide to shy away from them  
But there are also red roses that have been made to have their thorns removed  
These are red roses which are not respected and admired as they are  
They must have their faults gone to be accepted  
Which red rose are you?'

 

**-Extra-**

As Francis turns around to face his friends, he realizes they did not pay any mind to a single word he said.

"How disrespectful of you both to simply ignore my words of wisdom like that!"

"Oh, uh, we didn't ignore you,  _amigo!_ We just spaced out for most of it...", Antonio adds in with a sheepish grin.

"Yup! We heard everything ya said Franny", Gil get's up and makes an odd pose, "it went something like _'Oh hon hon hon, oui oui, baguette un Eiffel Tower ago!'_ ".

Toni looks ready to die of laughter, but tries desperately to hide it due to the deadly glare Francis gave Gil.

_•End•_

**Author's Note:**

> Improvement >:3  
> By that i mean it's not really sad or depressing  
> One last thing: Gilbert's words at the end were paraphrased (sorta?) from a video called "Meet Gilbert Beilschmidt" by Candidate: 10 (it's an amazing mmd video but idk how to link it on to the notes :') )


End file.
